1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulically damping elastic bearing, in particular a motor bearing for motor vehicles with two rigid end walls opposite one another in the axial direction and at least two chambers located one behind the other and containing damping fluid, at least one of which has a circumferential wall designed as an elastic spring element, whereby the chambers are separated from one another by a partition which is at least partly elastic and exhibits slits for an exchange of fluids.
Such elastic bearings are used to mount drive aggregates in vehicles of all types. For the mounting of combustion engines in motor vehicles, it is necessary on one hand, to prevent noise transmission, to have a bearing which is as soft as possible with a low self-damping which, however, allows the motor movements excited by the road to become very large and then slowly almost die out. On the other hand, large motor movements can be reduced by hard mountings or separate vibration dampings, but that again leads to significant noise transmission to the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes elastic bearings of this type, for example EP-OS No. 98 331, DE-OS No. 32 25 701, and DE-OS No. 35 01 628, where in the vicinity of the partition, there is an elastic portion, and in this elastic region, there are slits for an exchange of fluids between the chambers. The slits are made by a cut in the elastic portion, and at a specified pressure, depending on the direction of the pressure, they open up a corresponding cross section. The slit can thereby be designed as the damping cross section itself or can be a bypass parallel to a damping passage.